


Back Turned

by dahtwitchi



Series: I will grow you flowers, sensei [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Random & Short, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Sometimes you are too busy being sure about what people see when they look at you, that you don't notice what they actually see.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: I will grow you flowers, sensei [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721824
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Back Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Story starter free for the wanting~


End file.
